


Braids

by 14skiesofred



Series: Viktuuri drabbles [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14skiesofred/pseuds/14skiesofred
Summary: Yuuri liked Viktor's long hair, so he decides to grow it out again. That came in handy later when Yuuri was nervous before a competition.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to tumblr user @fromadifferentdimension, thanks for putting up with my YoI rants and for helping me with the idea <3

Viktor stood in front of the big mirror hanging on the wall in the room he stayed in, right across the hall from Yuuri’s. He carefully brushed through his once again long hair and swiftly put it up in a high ponytail. 

_Six months ago_

„Hey, Viktor?” Yuuri mumbled sleepily and leaned against his Russian coach. They were both sitting on the sofa in Yuuri’s room watching a movie after a long day of practice. The taller of the two hummed in response.  
„I-I liked your long hair a lot, you know that right?” Viktor chuckled and slid his arm around the Japanese boy’s shoulders. „You did?” Yuuri nodded. „It looked so soft to the touch... You looked really beautiful with it.”

Viktor pretended to be hurt. „You don’t think I’m beautiful with short hair too?” He gasped loudly and held his free hand to his forehead. Yuuri quickly flew up in denial and shock. „T-that’s not what I meant! You look beautiful no matter what!”  
Viktor just laughed. „I was joking, okay?” Yuuri shook his head and grumbled something under his breath before returning to Viktor’s side.

_Present time_

„Ah, I hope he likes it.” Viktor twisted his ponytail into a tight bun before putting on his favorite beanie to hide his long hair. Yuuri had no clue it was long again. His coach wanted it to be a surprise, so he kept hiding his hair under hats and blaming it on the cold Japanese weather. „The cold isn’t good for my hair at all!” Viktor kept saying over and over. Yuuri didn’t think much of it and just accepted the acts of his crazy coach.

Viktor quickly finished getting dressed and ran to his favorite Yuuri’s room, Makkachin following close behind him. „Yuuri!” He yelled while knocking on the door. „We have to leave soon! Are you ready yet?” Viktor paused halfway through knocking and listened. No reply. „Yuuri, can I come in?”

The door opened slightly and Viktor was met with a completely dark room. „..Yuuri?”  
Once again, no response. Viktor found the light switch and turned on the light in the room. To his surprise, he found Yuuri sitting in the corner, shaking. He rushed to the younger male and knelt down in front of him.  
„Hey, what’s wrong?” Yuuri looked up at his silver-haired coach and sniffled. Without a word he hugged Viktor who was shocked for one brief second, but hugged him back. „Hey, shh. It’s okay.” 

Viktor easily picked up Yuuri and carried him to his bed where he sat down, Japanese skater on his lap. „Yuuri, What’s wrong?”  
Yuuri mumbled something into his shoulder as Viktor stroke his back. „I can’t hear you if you hide your face on my shoulder” Viktor chuckled. Yuuri looked up at him again and mumbled „W-what if I lose... You’ll go back to Russia, won’t you?”

Viktor stared at the raven-haired man. „What do you mean go back to Russia? I’m your coach, Yuuri. I’m staying here with you no matter what.” He smiled at his beloved pupil and patted his head. „C’mon, breakfast awaits. I can’t guarantee you’ll win on an empty stomach.” Viktor joked.  
Yuuri smiled and wiped the tears off his face as they both stood up. Makkachin, who had silently watched them from the door, also stood up and barked. 

_Approximately two hours later_

Yuuri was anxiously pacing back and forth next to the rink while Viktor watched him, his expression worried. Every trace of Yuuri crying was hidden, thanks to his coach’s exceptional makeup skills. His hair was slicked back, meant for him to look as sexy as possible for his performance today.

He suddenly got an idea, pulled his beanie off and let his now very long hair down. Yuuri stopped in his tracks and stared at his coach in confusion. „Is that the real reason you’ve been wearing that beanie for months?” Viktor nodded. „Hey Yuuri... Will you braid it for me?” Yuuri was shocked, but agreed to do it.

He walked up behind his coach and ran his fingers through Viktor’s soft, silver hair. It shone when the dull light of the ice rink hit it. Yuuri separated it into 3 parts and started braiding it. It felt so good that Viktor almost moaned, but he just barely stopped himself.

He could save that for later.

Instead, he winked at the camera that had just zoomed in on the both ice skaters and waved, but Yuuri was too busy trying to braid Viktor’s hair nicely to notice. After a few more minutes Yuuri asked for a hair tie, so Viktor complied and handed him one. Yuuri tied it around the end of the braid and sat down next to his coach. „Does it look good?” The previously mentioned Russian coach grinned and asked. Yuuri grinned. „I hope so, because I don’t have time to fix it.”

Yuuri stood up and embraced Viktor tightly before going out on the ice to deliver his performance. Viktor walked to the side of the rink and watched him intently. The figure skater performed extraordinarily, nailing all his jumps and spins, ending his program in a pose facing Viktor. The entire audience stood up and cheered for the Japanese man. He beat his earlier personal best and won the competition. It was by far his best performance.

Viktor ran out over the ice and hugged his Yuuri, tackling them both to the ground and making Yuuri laugh. „You won, you won, you won! You didn’t fail a single jump!” Viktor laughed and looked at his student. „I did it... I did it!” Yuuri rolled out from underneath the silver-haired man and helped him up before skating over to the podiums that had been brought out. 

Viktor stepped up behind Yuuri on the first place podium and held his arm around his shoulders as Yuuri received the gold medal.  
„What do you have to say about this competition, Yuuri?” a reporter asked and held up a microphone. „Well, it was fun and I did my best. Everyone else was really good too.” Minami Kenjiro, second place, gasped and gushed over Yuuri’s words. „Another question we’d like to ask is... Are you and Viktor dating?”

The whole stadium silenced, including the previously gushing Minami and even the muttering Yuri Plisetsky who was secretly watching in the audience. Yuuri looked back at Viktor, who smiled and gestured at him to answer truthfully. „Yeah, I suppose we are.” Viktor grinned and agreed. „We are.”  
Yuuri turned to his proclaimed boyfriend and kissed him.

Some in the audience fainted, some gasped and some shrieked. Minami Kenjiro and Nishigori Yuuko, both fans of Yuuri and Viktor, shrieked and fainted from nosebleeds.

_Later, in bed_

„I suppose I should let you braid my hair more often, then.” Viktor winked and looked at the man who both won the competition and his heart. Yuuri blushed, mumbled something and hid his face against Viktor’s sweaty, bare chest. Viktor had sure done as he planned, he saved the moaning for later. „Я тебя люблю*, my little katsudon.”  
Yuuri looked up, cleared his throat, and replied in a very accented Russian; „Я тоже тебя люблю**, Viktor”  
Viktor stared at him in disbelief. „Who taught you that?” Yuuri just laughed. „Yuri did. Now, let’s go to sleep, Сахарок***.” Yuuri kissed his boyfriend before cuddling up next to him and falling asleep.

„Goodnight, my beloved Yuuri. Thank you for braiding my hair.”

**Author's Note:**

> * Я тебя люблю (Ya tebya lyublyu) = I love you.  
> ** Я тоже тебя люблю (Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu) = I love you too.  
> *** Сахарок (Sakharok) = Sugar (pet name)  
> //All of these are taken from different websites, please correct me if I am wrong as I do not speak Russian.//


End file.
